Team RRYE A Change in Paths
by PygmyFalcon
Summary: Yreva Moon is a young bat fanus starting her first year at Beacon, she grew up as an assassin for hire but due to a risky run in has had a change in paths. Along with her teammates, she is ready to take on the challenge of becoming a huntress. This is my first fanfiction so I'm okay with some constructed criticism.
1. Chapter 1 New Start

**Prologue**

 _Mistral, a kingdom known for its arts but also its large underground crime network, and that is where I fall in…_

"So, are you good at what you do?" A man in a dark suit approached me as I was heading home for the night.

"I like to think so" I turned around slowly to face my future client.

"Then here is your next assignment, and payment in advance" All I was handed was a small slip of paper and a small stack of Lien. I pocked the black cards and open the slip of paper. On in was one word, _Heaven Myst._

 **Chapter 1**

I stumbled off the airship cursing my clumsiness. To catch myself I spread out my wings. By the way, I'm a bat fanus there's not many of us and I'm one of the few with wings. Not knowing where to go I followed two girls about my age. One had yellow hair and violet eyes and was dressed in a tan vest over a yellow top. She also had on an orange scarf and what looked like bracelets or maybe a weapon. The other one looked a bit younger wearing a black blouse and skirt with a red cape. The younger girl was obsessing over weapons that other students carried. I rolled my eyes and smiled. 'What I would give to have that kind of life' I thought to myself. I finally decided to approach them.

"Hi, I'm Yreva" I awkwardly started the conversation

"Helloooo, I'm Yang and this is Ruby, my little sister" The girl in yellow smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you Yang and you too Ruby" We stood there in awkward silence for a second before Yang broke it.

"So, it looks like my friends are here gottagocatchupseeyalaterbye" Yang ran off with a group of people leaving me and Ruby staring at each other.

"So where are you from...?" I once again attempted conversation.

"Oh, um Patch, a small island off of Vale. What about you?" Ruby responded with little interest. I swore under my breath. 'Why do I have to put myself in these situations, next she's probably going to ask about my life then I'm screwed.' I sighed and came up with an answer.

"A small village off of Vale, doesn't have a name" I stated, lying through my teeth.

"Oh." Ruby shuffled her feet. Remembering her obsession with weapons I tried another approach.

"So, for a weapon I have this" I unsheathed Lámpsi and Aíma, my two gladii that fold into wing blades.

"COOL! I have this" Ruby, now very interested in the conversation brought out her own weapon a giant red scythe.

"Nice, not many scythe wielders these days" I changed the form of my weapon from gladius to blades and attached them to my wings.

"Yeah, cool wings though" Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, so do you have any idea where were supposed to go?" I asked rather confused at the new place.

"Nope"

"So we're just going to start walking in a random direction and hope we find something?"

"Pretty much"

"Okay, that's fine with me"


	2. Chapter 2 Making Friends

**Chapter 2**

 **(Sorry the chapters are so short)**

Ruby and I eventually stumbled into some sort of main hall. I sighed 'This is going to be a long week 'I thought to myself.

"Ruby! Over Here! I saved you a spot!" I looked over to see Yang calling Ruby over.

"I guess I'll see you after the ceremony?" I asked Ruby.

"Sure" Ruby headed off towards Yang. I sighed and slumped against a wall nearly bumping into another fanus.

"Hi there I'm Region, what's your name!" I turned to look at the energy full girl. She had light brown hair with blond streaks pulled up in a ponytail hidden by her spotted yellow hoodie. She sported a golden leopard tail flicking back and forth. On her back, she has a bow and quiver. I recovered my balance and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Region, I'm Yreva. What's up…" I cut off by the ceremony starting. Ospin, the headmaster at Beacon stepped on stage and began his speech.

"I'll keep this… brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ospin gave the stage to Glinda Goodwitch, who we met on the airship here.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be Ready. You are dismissed!" After Glinda finished I turned to Region.

"So shall we find this supposed ballroom?"

We lost track of Ruby and her sister so Region and I wandered the campus together until finally one of the older students gave us directions. When we came in the ballroom was already filled with sleeping bags, but there was room near Ruby and Yang.

"Mind if I join you?" I threw my silver bag down next to Ruby's red one.

"Sure" Yang absently minded responded going back to her conversation with Ruby. Region threw her leopard print bag down next to mine.

"You really like spots don't you?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I was born with them might as well get used to them" Region joked.

"And that is why you're my friend." I fist bumped Region. Not long after that, I changed from my long black blouse and black leggings, with little-shattered moons across the bottom to my black and silver nightgown. I walked back in the room to find that Region was already changing into a leopard print onesie with like leopard ears on top. That's Region for you. I yawned and flopped down onto my moon-shaped pillow.

"You can't fall asleep yet. Who will I talk too?" Region poked me in the side.

"Grr. Go away." I grumbled.

"Besides aren't bats supposed to be nocturnal or something' Region continued to jab me in the side.

"Not this one." Region rolled her eyes and continued poking me. She must have stopped at some point because I finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Emerald Forest

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to surprise, surprise Region poking me in the side.

"Grr, I will never get any sleep as long as you attend this school will I?" I grumbled

"Nope!" Region grinned.

"Yay, now were all up. Let's get breakfast!" Ruby jumped up in excitement. After getting changed into my leggings and blouse I followed them to breakfast passing a very overly excited girl in pink with way too much energy practically teleporting around who seemed to be her brother. He was dressed in green and was the exact opposite of Miss Caffeine behind him. I smiled and rolled my eyes when I passed them. We made it down to the cafeteria at some point where I stalked up on fresh fruits. Yes, fruit not blood who do you think I am some kind of vampire, ugg stereotypes. I sat down at a table with Region on one side of me, Ruby on the other, Yang across from me, a prissy-looking girl in white on her left and a cat fanus girl sitting on her right.

"Region, Yreva, meet Blake and Weiss" Ruby introduced us.

"Hello." I smiled noticing Blake's bow. It seemed real enough but every now and then it seemed to flick. She obviously has cat ears. I expected a louder Hello from Region but she seemed to be staring off into space.

"So does anyone know what this initiation thing is?" I asked once again attempting conversation.

"I think we're going to find out soon enough" The prissy girl, I mean Weiss responded. Ruby, Yang, Black, Weiss, and Region continued a conversation that I tuned out of.

When we finished up breakfast we found our way to the locker room where I grabbed Lámpsi and Aíma. I saw Region grab her bow and quiver. I noticed that her bow was mechanical so it must have another form. Just as I turned to leave I saw the one and only Pyrrha Nikos. I grew up in mistral so naturally, I have heard of Pyrrha, but I know her better than most. You see I was given an assignment to assassinate her. It was my first failure and I have a scar on my back to prove it. Pyrrha turned around the corner too soon and I ran abandoning the mission and paying for it in blood.

"Hi, Pyrrha Nikos is it?" I started hesitantly.

"Hello, and you are?"

"Yreva, Yreva Moon" I smiled maybe she won't recognize me. I was only ten when we first encountered.

"Well it's nice to meet you" Pyrrha smiled, I sighed in relief.

After getting our equipment we headed outside to a cliff overlooking the emerald forest. I stood on one of the launch pads and smirked. It sure is great to have wings. I scanned my opponents or allies depending on how you look at it. At the end of the line on my left, there was a scrawny blond boy having away too hard of a time figuring out the landing strategy.

Ospin gave us a brief overview of what was going on. I was barely listening until he brought up partners and that we would be getting are partners that we would spend the next four years of our life with today and they would be the first person we made eye contact with. I blinked trying to process that information. What if I was paired with the Schnee girl, she gave a look of disgust or blond, scrawny and stupid over there. I sighed and shook the thoughts out of my head. The other students had started launching and it was almost my turn. Right as my pedal stool when off I spread my wings and took flight with little to no work when I was right over the emerald forest I began to look for my friends but my search came to an end when…

"Look Out!" Ruby fell knocking me off balance and wing beat causing me to tumble down towards a tree where I barely caught onto a branch.

"Dang it" I muttered to myself and started trekking on foot. I came to a clearing and rested for a minute checking my wings for injury and activating my silver aura to heal a small cut. A rustling in the bushes caused me to spread out my wings with their sharp blades attached. A large Rancor, a rhino Grimm came thundering into the clearing. I spread my wings and took to the sky divebombing the Rancor on the back of his neck where he has no plating. I grabbed my wing blades and transformed them into gladius before contact driving one into its neck. I was thrown aside by its massive head and my other gladii tumbled across the clearing.

"Curse you stupid beast" I hissed dodging its next blow. I grabbed its horn and jumped onto its back barely holding on. I managed to grab my gladius before falling off. It didn't get up just yet but I waited until it got close enough for me to strike and just as I was about to an arrow sprouted from its neck and it collapsed into dust. Not to my surprise, it was Region who helped me up. I grinned seeing my friend again.

"So let's find some relics "


End file.
